


Afterwards

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [26]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: "Haunted" Episode, Aftermath of the "Haunted" Episode, Comfortember 2020, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Recovery, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Raven finds Robin still awake long after everyone else has finally managed to get some sleep, the night after the hallucinogen has run its course.Written for Comfortember Day 30: Recovery
Relationships: Raven & Robin
Series: Comfortember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Kudos: 15
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Afterwards

“Robin?” He turned around to find Raven standing in the door of his room, looking concerned. “Your light was on. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Robin told her, not even managing to convince himself.

“Robin, you’re still healing,” Raven told him, “And I was inside your mind. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing!” he insisted, “I’m just… not quite ready to shut the lights off, yet.”

“Hmm,” Raven gave him a searching look, “So long as we’re both awake, let me work on healing you a bit more.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Robin protested, but didn’t try to make her stop as she laid a glowing hand against the back of his head, “The hallucinogen has been out of my system for hours, and the rest will heal on its own.”

“Not as fast as I can heal it,” Raven replied. She worked in silence for a moment. “He really is gone, you know.”

“Huh?” Robin blinked at her in confusion.

“Slade. He’s gone,” Raven said bluntly, “And even if he isn’t, we’ve dealt with him before, and we’re stronger now.” She carefully didn’t think about what Cyborg had said. This wasn’t the time.

“I know,” Robin said. “It’s just… hard to believe, sometimes.”

Raven didn’t say anything to that, lifting her hands away. “Done. Let me know if it gives you more trouble.”

_ “I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest, and neither will you.” _

“I will,” Robin promised. “It’s late. You should get some sleep.”

Raven raised her eyebrow at the hypocrisy of that coming from him, but nodded and left the room. Robin stood for a moment, alone. Then, defiantly, he turned off the lights and went to bed.


End file.
